Serika Ginyuuin
Serika Ginyuuin is an idol who came to the school festival at Hatagaya and later on transferred to Hatagaya and started living in the Quest Dorm. She is the bard of the group. Personality Serika aspires to be an idol and often puts her best effort in doing so, as she was motivated by a mysterious man wearing a purple hoodie giving her inspiring words to go on. Despite her dream and status as a popular singer, Serika showed that she is still a sweet girl as she befriended Nanami Knight Bladefield after she gave her a tour around the school. This extended to the other girls as well and she had no problems moving in their dorm even if they lived with two boys. Initially, she didn't feel anything for Souta Hatate and was rather callous to him, in contrast to the other girls. This attitude was due to her mistakenly believing he was a womanizer after seeing him befriend many of the girls, which made her question why the other girls liked a supposedly flirty guy like him though she herself felt a familiar feeling about him. However later in the series, Serika discovers to her shock that Souta was really "The Purple Flagman"(the same person who had helped her). As a result of this knowledge, she profusely apologizes for her previous treatment towards him, since it was his words that helped her pursue her dreams to become an idol. This revelation causes her attitude and views towards him to change, as she has now developed feelings for Souta and now starts addressing him as "Hatate-sama"; as a form of respect since he was a great influence on her. This new affection for him somewhat matches that of the other girls, as she now becomes flustered around him and heavily blushes around him after seeing his true kind and helpful side, which helps her to better understand the other girls' affection for him. She seems to want to know more about Souta as she wanted to ask him something. Character History Six months ago, Serika was sitting on a swing sad and worried about her next performance until a mysterious man wearing a purple hoodie appeared gave her a tissue and told her she possesses a "Success Flag". This inspired her to become cheery and promise to do her best as the man smiled at her enthusiasm. Her new confidence allowed her to give off an amazing performance, which she owed to the man that she now calls the Purple Flagman who she hoped to meet again to thank him for his help. Souta met Serika as she was hiding from fans asking for him to help, as he was confused by this before Nanami Knight Bladefield showed up and told a clueless Souta that Serika was an idol. They then took her around the school for the festival while she got along with Nanami, she began to believe Souta was a womanizer as many of their female friends came to him. Later on, the two learned Serika's past of how she managed to become an idol because a person saved her when she was feeling sad, by saying she has a "Success Flag", though she didn't know the identity of that person, she referred to him as " The Purple Flagman" due to him wearing a purple jacket and a hoodie on his face. Nanami and Souta realized it was Souta as he tells Nanami how he found her and helped her as a good deed. At her performance, she noticed Souta's smile was similar to that of the Purple Flagman's but couldn't realize it as she performed. During Christmas, Serika spent time in the Quest Dorm and enjoyed herself, because of an arrangement she had to spend time with Souta which she complained about and had Nanami accompany them to make sure he didn't try to flirt with her. As Serika bemoaned her time while calling Souta many names, Nanami stated that she was being too harsh but Serika pointed out that she brought Nanami to defend her from Souta if he tried something with her before Nanami assured her that she was on her side. Serika stated she always felt that Nanami was soft on Souta before she glared at the surprised Souta wondering what the other girls liked about a flirty man until she remembered the familiar feeling she had about him at the concert and becomes shaken. Souta questioned her reaction as an unnerved Serika looked through Souta's dresser, to his dismay. After searching, she soon found a purple hoodie which she immediately recognized as the one that the Purple Flagman wore. After thinking back to her encounter with said person, Serika turned and nervously asked Souta if he was the same Purple Flagman who helped her all those months ago but an equally nervous Souta couldn't look her in the eye, which told her that he was. Flustered by this revelation, Serika profusely apologized for her rude behavior at him as Nanami tries to tell her it was just a mere coincidence. However, Serika then placed the purple hoodie on Souta and posed him, stating to Nanami that Souta and the flagman look exactly the same. Annoyed, Souta accidentally lets it slip that he didn't pose when they first met, as Serika noted on his words and Souta realized what he just said. Serika then confirmed that he is indeed the Purple Flagman, again apologizing for her harsh words and behavior as she frantically processes this realization. Eventually, she calms down and says in a softer tone that she had always wanted to meet his alter ego again, while hoping that he isn't angry with her now calling him "Hatate-sama". Souta says he isn't angry, as Serika becomes flustered again after noticing that he had stuttered and paused in his statement. She then offers to do anything to make up for her behavior even hurting herself as Souta says that isn't necessary. Serika then cries stating while she was happy to have met the flagman formally, she was very sad to realize that she was previously insulting the same man who helped her to go pursue her dream begging for the painful reality to stop. Seeing Serika in this state, Nanami grabbed Souta for her alone time with him. As they leave the purple hoodie falls off Souta, Serika looks after them before she picks the hoodie up and smells it while realizing that the Purple Flagman was always inches away from her the whole time but he never said anything. Serika blushes and playfully calls Souta a jerk for not telling her he was the person who helped her. Later on, she and the other girls (and Megumu) eavesdrop on Souta and Nanami before falling out in the doorway, to Souta and Nanami's shock. As the rest of them state various reasons for their presence, a nervous Serika asks Souta (or rather now "Hatate-sama") if he wouldn't mind answering a question for her. Her exact question and its nature was unknown. Souta then approaches them asking what they are doing before extending his hand to help them up and saying merry Christmas to them. Now seeing and understanding that the other girls like Souta for his kindness and generosity, Serika blushes and stares at him before joining them in saying merry Christmas as they return inside the dorm. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Souta's love interest